Stuck
by rosa de chrystalline
Summary: Katara was alone. that's when they struck, of all people why oh why did she have to be stuck in here with him. (takes place during Book earth before they meet Toph)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Avatar the last air bender. all rights go to nickelodeon

Katara walked down the crowded street slowly her dark brown hair swishing side to side, she kept herself at a steady pace so she wouldn't miss the things the brightly colored market stalls were selling. She was alone, finally receiving the little bit of peace and tranquility she oh so desired. It wasn't that she hated her brother or the young avatar but constantly travelling with an all male group gets to be tiring at times. Sure other girls her age may fantasize travelling the world with some male companions and no sort of parental guardianship but it wasn't a skip in the park for her . She took over more responsibilities(washing the clothes, making food, she was practically like their mother) and her male companions consist of a kid and her older brother, Leaving not much hope for picking up love during her travels, though she did get a hint here and there the avatar may have developed some sort of feelings for her. As she picked up the hair pin debating on whether to buy it or not two burly men stood in the shade observing her.

"Are you sure she is the one boss wanted, Han" said the man on the left while picking is ear

"positive, Ran, where else will we find a brown haired girl in her mid teens" declared Han as he observed Katara more closely

"At the earth kingdom public school where all other teenagers are suppose to be" mumbled Ran under his breath" Anyways, how do you know she is it, didn't the boss say she had a tattoo of some sort on her shoulder"

"like it matters, she is our girl , she fits the description."

"of a brown haired girl in her mid-teens, we can find anyone here who fits that description"

"well boss never specified, and she is good enough"

"you know that if we make a mistake again the boss will have our head"

As Ran and Han squabbled Katara had meandered further down the street looking at the stalls. When they finally stopped arguing to look up, she was a mile down the road

"look Ran she almost got away because of your stupid doubts" muttered Han as he pushed himself off the wall toward the girl.

" Almost got away, Han, really she is looking at the stalls she barely even noticed our presence" said Ran as he followed him through the crowd maneuvering around people.

They stopped behind her , and discreetly signaled the stall owner to keep his mouth shut or he will pay. Han lifted his hand above his head getting ready to strike, sadly at that moment Katara chose to turn around

"wha-"she said as the hand came down hard, on the area where the neck was attached to the shoulder blades and knocking her unconscious. Ran lifted her up over his shoulder and carried her like a sack of potatoes, ignoring the weird stares he got from the people he passed. They walked for a couple of minutes along the busy street until they came into a dark unoccupied alleyway. Han bent into a stance and earth bended the door open in the side of the wall. It was a dark, dusty, old storage room filled with a musty odor, Book were stacked on the countless tables scattered throughout the room were dimly lit by the light seeping in through the small dirty window in the side of the wall. Ran dropped the girl on the ground and stepped out the room with Han into the alley way, earth bending the door shut. "part one complete" he thought as both him and Han stepped out into the brightly lit street once again, but this time they were in search for a different target.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own avatar the last airbender all rights go to nickelodeon

* * *

Once again Ran and Han stood in the shade observing their prey, this time they were across from a small restaurant. Their next victim wasn't a girl but a boy. A handsome, shaggy haired mid-teen with a maroon colored scar covering one eye. He was currently serving tea to the customers while attempting to keep a smile, despite the numerous flirty gestures sent his way.

Yes, Zuko, Prince Zuko, was serving tea to customers at the Jasmine Dragon, and was trying to make something good out of it. So far he got nothing.

"That's the kid Han," Ran said as he held up the photograph to the light to compare " You can't find a scar like that anywhere else."

" Yep, I think you're right," replied Han as he pushed himself of the wall,

" Wait" Ran said as he placed a hand on the shoulder of his friend " It's a little too crowded here for us to take him immediately, we need to wait until it clears up a little. "

At that moment, be it the luck god has graced down upon them, The Jasmine Dragon ran out of tea leaves.

" Zuko," an elderly voice called out from the kitchen in the back," We need more citrus tea leaves, they should be in the room around the building."

" Yes Uncle" Zuko replied as he placed his tray down at an unoccupied table and exited the tea shop. He walked around the building to the back where there stood a single door leading to the storage room.

He didn't realize that he was followed to the back by two burly men. His back was to them trying to open the door, when Han raised his hand above his head once again and came down hard on the region where the neck attached to the shoulder blades. Zuko crumpled to the ground unconscious, and Ran bent down to scooped up the teen with a grunt. He once again heaved the body over his shoulder, but this time with more effort than the girl, as both him and Han walked away from the restaurant towards the crowded street.

" Funny how the boss wanted the ex-fire nation prince in the room with his daughter" said Han as they both weaved through the growing crowd of people in the street.

" The old geezer is trying to hook up the prince and his daughter so he can get wealthier " replied Ran as he shifted the unconscious prince to his other shoulder.

" What if he refuses" said Han as they entered the unoccupied alleyway.

" Why do you think they are in the room together, ALONE" said Ran as Han earthbended the door open.

Ran tossed the body in and winced as he heard a big thud. _'that is going to leave a mark'_ he thought as Han earth blended the door shut.

"She can claim whatever she wants if they are in the room together, you know , alone , without any witnesses but us, who will have 'happened ' to find them together the day after tomorrow" said Ran as both him and Han once again stepped out into the busy street.

" The boss is pretty smart coming up with this idea" Han said as they both turned a right at the next intersection " I'm hungry, let's go get a bite to eat at that new tavern that opened up"

" sure why not our job is done"Little did they know that they made a mistake. A huge mistake, which may or may not have consequences, for them and for our lovely water bender and fire bender.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender. All rights go to Nickelodeon**

hi guys, sorry I couldn't post anything up on Monday, I am currently suffering from allergies still recovering. I apologize for the excessive grammar mistakes you may find on this page but I blame it on my allergy medicine, so please be patient with this chapter and please read and review.

* * *

Katara jolts up on the cold hard ground and winces as she feels a stinging pain in her neck. Her cerulean eyes widen as she remembers what had occurred.

'Just one second away from Aang and Sokka and I get kidnapped,' she thought as she slowly got up 'Sokka is never going to let this go.'

She looked around her place of captivity. The room was dimly lit with the light filtering in from a yellowed window to her right, the walls were a dark brown almost black with dirt and spots from something unidentifiable, Katara did not want to investigate as to what they could be. The room in general was the size of her and Sokka's bedroom combined so it wasn't exactly small area wise, but the numerous tables and scrolls scattered throughout the room gave it an enclosed feel.

As she observed her surroundings something in the corner caught her eye. A medium sized chest made from dark wood stood out against the wall. She cautiously approached it, but stopped when she heard a rumbling from her left along the wall. She quickly ducked behind the closest table and held her breath looking at the fissure in the wall that was slowly getting bigger

There was an outline of two burly men, one holding what seemed as a large sack, which he quickly tossed in. She watched it land with a thud a few feet away from her and quickly glanced back at the 'door' to see it closing.

She walked over to the 'sack' paused ,and knelt down. Her eyes widened in disbelief as she took in what she saw, it wasn't a sack but a human, a male, most likely from the body structure.

Katara couldn't tell if 'he ' was alive so she poked the body, and quickly scrambled back. There was no movement from the figure. She poked it once more and scrambled back again, he didn't move. She poked him five more times at various points hoping to evoke a response, she got none.  
At this point Katara's patience was wearing thin, she got up and dusted of her blue tunic top. She pulled her foot back and kicked the body on the side. In response she got a grunt as the body turned over. She stifled a gasp when she saw the face, of all people...

'Why oh why do the spirits hate me, I did nothing wrong, I eat all the food placed before me, I preserve things we need, I freaking work my butt off. Maybe, I did whip Sokka with a water whip a little too much because I saw a _flea_ on him, but he deserved it. So why am I the one locked in this room with HIM'.

She glanced back down at the 'unconscious' prince's face to see smile grace his lips.

' Great, not only am I stuck in this room with a guy, but it had to be this mentally retarded, self centered bastard that tries to kill us at every turn. I bet he is making the room hot on purpose to see me squirm' Katara thought as she sneered down at Zuko's face.

Then she saw his eyelids slowly flutter open "And now I officially welcome myself to hell," she muttered under her breath.


	4. Read if you want more chapters

Hey, I know how much you hate authors notes in the form of chapters (personally I do to) but I have come across a writers block and have been trying to work around it for day's, but couldn't . You see to write the next chapter I need insults for both Katara and Zuko to fling at each other ( for example zuko would say water wench and Katara would say something like 'hot' head) this is where my problem comes in... I need insults to use and can't conju up anything. So Iask you guys to see if you could think of any insultS that katara and/or zuko would say when they speak to each other and perhaps leave a comment or pm me. The more insults I get the betteR ( it sounds a little weird phrased like that) and I can make the chapter longer. So please send me stuff ifyou can think up any

Thanks Rosa

P.s. that conju is suppose to be conjure... And there are multiple grammatical mistakes throughout this paragraph ... Be warned


	5. Chapter 4

I do not own avatar the last airbender. All rights go to nick.

* * *

His eyes opened a crack, he saw blue. It wasn't a plain old blue but a deep, rich, blue, like the oceans he once travelled on to capture the Avatar.

In fact he hadn't seen that color blue anywhere else but on the avatars companion, the girl. A small smile crossed his face as he imagined the avatars companion, 'what was her name again... Oh right Katara' he thought as flashbacks of their encounters raced through his mind. Yeah she was different more spunk and attitude than the other girls he encountered, but she also had a soft side, he had seen the way she cared for others above herself... 'wait a minute... Blue ... Katara... Tea' it was coming back to him.

Zuko's eyes fluttered open to see the sneering face of Katara looking down on him. He shot up, wincing when a pain shot up his side and on his neck.

Katara laughed looking at his expression and pose, but quickly covered it with a cough when he glared at her.

" where are we peasant" zuko growled

Katara's eyebrows shot up 'peasant, peasant, really'

" well if your royal snootiness bothered looking around you can tell we are in a storage room, or are you so blind of arrogance that you can't even tell" katara quipped back

Zuko glared at her " why did you bring me here water wench" he said while slowly standing up and brushing of his earth kingdom attire

Katara stared at him" me bring you... Are you freaking insane I wouldn't want to be stuck in here with a psychopathic fire bending moron even if this was the last place for safety from Ozai"

Zuko glared at her and slowly stepped foreword in her direction.

* * *

**Hey guys want more? This chapter is only a preview to the fourth chapter. I will upload more as soon as possible just read the chapter marked 'read this if you want more chapters' and comment as soon as possible**


	6. Chapter 5

**I do not own avatar the last airbender all rights go to nickelodeon**

* * *

Then out of the corner of his eye he saw a pile of scrolls all stacked on each other at a lone table in the corner.

' That table is placed in an odd position' he thought to himself as he turned to walk towards the table. Katara eyed his sudden change in direction warily, unsure of whether to be relieved or worried about the fire princes distraction.

'I haven't seen scrolls this old since the time I found that ancient scroll room behind the fire palace library, and even then half of them were fake so that if you picked it up it opened secret passages to other places in the Palace' Zuko thought as he observed the scroll he picked up, his eyes widened, ' That's it secret passage'

Katara watched Zuko rummage through the pile of scrolls at the table like a mad man.

Katara finally voiced her thoughts " Hey Zuko, what are you doing "

" Looking for a secret passage " He replied picking up more scrolls. Katara stared at him with an open mouth.

" Hey fire idiot"

" What do you want water wench I'm busy" said Zuko as he turned and glared at her

"Has all your fire bending fried your brain or do you just not have one? We are stuck in an earth kingdom storage room not a fire nation library where there are secret passages every time you pull a scroll out of its location. Seriously who would even build secret passages in a room like this"

Zuko turned to face her " Well if you are so smart why don't you come up with a way out of here, doesn't water make earth into mud."

Katara stared at him " Don't you think I would if I could? There isn't any water around here hence I a WATER bender am stuck here without my bending abilities getting sassed by an arrogant fire prick"

"Can't water bend or won't water bend, maybe you say you can't but you really can. Admit it, you just want to be stuck in here with me. Sorry, but I don't like stupid girls, but then again traveling around with a boneheaded _water tribe warrior_ and a premature avatar is bound to lose you some brain cells"

Zuko was on Katara's last nerve when he talked about how she could but wouldn't break them out of that spirit forsaken place, but when he started bad mouthing her brother and the Avatar she couldn't take it any more, screw all the patience, and lady like habits she was raised with. She pounced on him and tackled him to the ground.

* * *

**Hey if you guys liked this please read and review**


	7. Chapter 6

I do not own the avatar the last airbender series all rights go to nick

* * *

**Ran and Han stood nervously in front of their boss, a stout man with a brown beard and bald head. **

" You did what ?" he asked menacingly glaring at the two imbeciles in front of him.

" I told you two dolts to put my daughter and the fire bender together in my private storage closet, which I had equipped for everything needed fortonight, but I find my daughter at home crying and you two enjoying noodles at some noodle shop? I even asked Madam Wu when the coldest day of the year is specifically for this purpose. But even with a damn picture you couldn't find my daughter, I even told you about the tattoo."

The boss seethed, he took a breathe to calm himself down only to get more aggravated.

"Dear spirits so help me... The only thing keeping me from bending your heads off your body to the day of the next full moon is the mere hope that if you messed things up with my daughter's identity, you fools probably messed up the princes's identity. Right?" he said as he pointedly glared at the two dimwits in front of him.

Ran and Han exchanged glances it was either they tell the truth now and die or lie and be safe for a couple more hours and then die. Either way wasn't looking so bright for them.

Ran decided he would like to keep his life for a couple more hours and silently nodded, secretly praying to the spirits above that the prince had a secret twin.

" Good we will go take them out of the storage closet tomorrow noon. Then we can decide on whether to skin you alive or not" the boss said as he turned around ad headed back inside his house.

Ran and Han glanced at each other again, might as well say goodbye to all their loved ones before they die, and headed their ways with a lost appetite.

* * *

**If you guys liked the chapter please review thanks :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey so it's been a while enjoying summer? Swell I apologize for the late update but I have been focusing on my other stories so sorry. **

**i do not own the avatar the last airbender all rights go to nick**

* * *

Once again Zuko finds himself on his back staring into her gorgeous cerulean eyes . He felt the stinging pain of the bruise but it didn't matter to him, right now he was mesmerized

' Zuko snap out of it she is a lowly water wench and you are a prince of the fire nation you need the avatar not the chick' the back of his mind screamed 'Honor HONOR'

Katara found herself staring into deep Amber eyes her heart felt fuzzy she couldn't exactly place what emotion it was but it felt weird She scrambled off of him and rubbed her chest willing her heart to slow down.

Zuko abruptly sat up and cleared his throat making the awkward atmosphere even more tense.

He looked out the murky window and noticed the sun was starting to set. His stomach started to growl and he jumped in surprise as Katara stared at him

His face grew red as he once again cleared his throat and said " water peasant instead of sitting there staring at me why don't you get us some food"

Katara scoffed " Hey Ex- fancy pants this isn't my storage closet to get you food besides where would they keep the food in here? Plus go get the food yourself, you' re not even half as old as the avatar and you want me to get your food ? Those thing attached to your torso aren't there for decoration.

Zuko got up grumbling "the only reason I stood up is because I need some exercise not because you told me to" he started pacing around the room then the chest caught his eye.

He walked towards it and opened it up carefully and slowly his eyes widened as he wordlessly took in what he saw inside

Katara walked up behind him and peeked over his shoulder, inside the chest was a neatly organized pillow and blanket a bag with a variety of food that seemed as though they were cooked that morning

They both exchanged glances and looked back into the chest Zuko took out the food and placed it on the ground he looked back into the chest to only find one plate and two pairs of chopsticks.

They looked at each other again

" looks like we are going to have to share a plate, I can't heat those boxes " Zuko said as he looked at her

Katara just stared at the plate and smacked her forehead this day can not get any worse.

* * *

**Do you guys like it? Please review and let me know :) and please read my other stories if you enjoy my writing :) muchas gracias **


	9. Chapter 9

**hey you guys ****(^-^*)/**** Rosa de Chrystalline here i know i haven't been updating as often as i was suppose to... sorry about that**  
**(0/0)＞**

**but i think the thing stopping me from doing so is the lack of reviews i really don't know if anyone is reading my writing without the reviews so please review as much as possible (every chapter if you want to o(^-^)o )**

**just please leave a review and let me know if you like the chapter and if you didn't then why and I think that will help greatly for me to develop as a writer and give you guys better chapters.**

**so please review ****よろしくぅ****(^o^)/ **

**con muchos amor**

** and loads of virtual cookies**

**_Rosa _** -'-,-


End file.
